The Joint Job
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: Our favorite Librarians go to a pub to bond as a team (because Cassandra suggested it and Eve enforced it). They wind up running into someone who may or may not be the family of one of the Librarians and they find out that both of their next targets are centered around the same person.
1. AUTHORS NOTE

**AN:**

 **Hello my readers and fellow fans of the Librarians/Leverage,**

 **It has been brought to my attention that there are several spelling mistakes in my story. This along with the fact that I don't really like how I kind of put everything in the first chapter (I think it's a bit OOC, especially for how I want this story to go) has been bothering me into wanting to change it for a while. Now that I finally have the time, I'd like to do just that. The new first chapter should be up today.**

 **TLA**


	2. Chapter 1 redo

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long. Between school work and writers block and all the other shit that comes up, I don't really get many chances to write. But to make up for it, I will do my best to get multiple chapters in this month, even if they're small.**

 **Also, I'm going to have a few more Librarians/Leverage fanfics coming out soon. The one I'm starting today will likely be a oneshot.**

" I still don't get why we have to do this," Ezekiel whined.

" It's called bonding Jones," Eve told him.

" WE BOND ALL THE TIME! We all live in the annex," he exclaimed, "And why here?"  
" My treat, my choice. Okay? We are getting out of the annex and having a day off together... Besides, I hear this pub is good." Eve continued to lead them to the BridgePort BrewPub. When the group walked in the building, they were greeted by a young woman who gasped,

" You got a ha- Oh, my! Excuse me, you look like one of the owners." She explained embarrassed at the brief moment of mistaken identity.

" It's no problem at all darlin'," Jake told her as she led them to their table. When they sat down, Cassandra giggled at the menu,

" Look Ezekiel, a drink just for you," she held up the menu, "'Theif Juice'!"

" Well I don't know if I want to drink something that's a 'mouth crime'," he joked, then looked around and pointed, " Hey Stone, there's your lookalike." As he said it, said man looked up and stared at them before walking over,

" Jake?"  
" Eliot!" The Librarian responded before standing up and hugging the man, " It's been a while, huh?"

" Oh! You never told us you had a twin!" Cassandra chirped, sounding excited and slightly betrayed.

" Nah. We're brothers... we just look _a lot_ alike," Jake explained, " This is my team... well we work together."

" Hey, let's go to the back room. We can catch up and our... uh... teams can meet each other." Eliot suggested leading the Librarians and their Guardian to the backroom where the rest of the Leverage team was.

" Sure." When they walked into the room, they were immediately meet by two women and a man.

" New clients?... Why does one look like you?" The man asked.

" CLONE!" One of the women, who was petite with blonde hair, exclaimed.

" No Parker, " Eliot grunted, " My brother and his... colleagues."

" Friends." Cassandra corrected.

" Yeah... uh, this is my brother, Jake. Jake, that's Parker, Sophie, and Nate... Where's Hardison?" His question was answered with a shrug from Parker and no answer from the other two.

" Alright, this is Cassandra, Colonel Eve Baird, Flynn Carsen, and Jones." It was not lost on Sophie how Jake had said Ezekiel's name.

" Wells it's uh... nice to meet you all. " Nate told them gruffly.

" Why didn't you tell us you have a twin? brother?" Sophie asked.

" It never came up. And he's my half brother, not twin," Eliot answered.

" The resemblance is uncanny," Sophie said.

" So we've been told."

" Yo, Nate! We got a n- What in the world? Who are they? And what's up with the after version of Eliot?" Hardison began to talk the second he stepped in the door.

" After version?" Jake asked.

" My brother and _his_ team. They... uh... what do you guys do?" Eliot tried to explain.

" We work for _the_ Library," Jake started, " It's-"  
" A magical library that stores, magic items and stuff," Parker explained at the same time Sophie said,

" It's a myth."

" How'd- How did you know about the Library?" Flynn nearly shouted, in surprise. Sure, he's met people who knew what it was without his telling them, but how could these people know?

" I'm a grifter. The Library supposedly has ancient art. You can see understand why people would spread the word about it." Sophie told him.

" I stole something from it. Then a man caught me and said to give it back." Parker explained.

" And?" Nate wondered, urging her to continue.

" I didn't... But then it disappeared."

" Yes, well we... we are the Librarians. Well, I'm _the_ Librarian and I recruited them as help... other Librarians. And she... she is the Guardian. For protection." Flynn sputtered.

" Wh- How'd you get into something like this?" Eliot asked Jake.

" Like he said, I was recruited. And this is better than working the rig." Jake smirked, " Like eh Sophie said... art, ya know."

" An art expert? How nice. And the rest of you?" Sophie gestured at the other Librarians.

" I... I'm an expert in well e-everything. I mean, I have 22 degrees. And I'm a genius." Flynn bragged.

" Puzzles!" Cassandra exclaimed happily, " I mean I'm good at solving puzzles and patterns and..."

" She's awesome." Ezekiel cut her off.

" And you?" Sophie pushed.

" He's just a thief," Jake answered for him.

" 'Just a thief'?" Sophie asked, but Ezekiel just laughed,

" No. No, you don't get to do that. Your _brother_ is Elliot Spencer. _Thee_ Eliot Spencer."

" That's different," Jake growled at the same time as his brother asked, " You know who I am?"

" He did say I'm a thief. And you're famous so..."

" He never said his last name," Nate told Ezekiel.

" Oh, I hack too. Yeah, no. I know what you look like and I knew you had a brother... And it took me like... a half a millisecond to know that he was the brother, not you."

" Half a millisecond," Jake questioned, at which Ezekiel laughed,

" No offense mate, but come on. You're _obviously_ not a hitter."

" A hitter?"Cassandra squeaked.

" Someone who hits people for a living... Some team you have here. _Thee_ Parker and Eliot Spencer." Ezekiel explained, earning him strange looks from his team.

" You guys hungry?" Elliot asked after a long moment of scilence.


End file.
